


A Wonderful Day Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Confessions Of The Heart Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Cock Worship, Consensual, Day Off, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Catherine & Steve get to spend the entire day together without any interruptions, What are they gonna do with their time?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a hot one!!!*</p><p>*Author's Note: This follows "It's About Damn Time" in my "Confession Of The Heart" Series, Read my others, & enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Day Together:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve get to spend the entire day together without any interruptions, What are they gonna do with their time?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a hot one!!!*

*Author's Note: This follows "It's About Damn Time" in my "Confession Of The Heart" Series, Read my others, & enjoy!!!!*

 

It was early dawn, & for once, Commander Steve McGarrett did not have to get up, cause he had the day off, & he had a wonderful & beautiful woman near him, whom he loves with all of his heart, so life was good for the Five-O Commander, & he knows that he is a lucky man, & he won't ever take his relationship with Catherine for granted.

 

"Hmmmm, God, That feels so good", he said out loud, & he felt himself thrusting into his lover's mouth, & down her throat, & he felt her ticklish flicks, which meant to be cruel, "Two can play this game, Rollins", he thought to himself, as he was enjoying the sensations, that she was creating, & he is planning out his revenge in his mind, He thought that the shower would be a great idea.

 

When she was done, she said seductively with a wicked gleam in her eye, "I am not done yet, **_Stud_** ", She worked on teasing & denying him, to the point of driving him over the edge, He was hard as nails, & practically begging for it. So, she used her skills, & he orgasmed hard, Then when they caught their breaths, & were spent, & composed. The Navy Seal dragged her into the shower, & he was ready to begin his revenge.

 

He had her hands to the sides, & ripped the filmsy nightgown off of her body, which brought passion & need in his eyes, He looked into his lover's beautiful eyes, & the sight took his breath away, He saw the same thing, He bgan to fuck her hard & fast, just how she likes it, & she orgasmed hard, & then they fucked in the shower, & shut off the world for the time being.

 

Steve went downstairs, & whipped up some breakfast for the two of them, seeing that they need their strengths, Catherine was surprised at the gesture, & said, "Thank you, Baby", The Navy Seal nodded, & said, "You are welcome, Princess", They dug into the meal, & Catherine could get use to life at the McGarrett Household, If she plays her cards right." She won't force Steve into anything, unless he is ready.

 

They went swimming, actually they were teasing each other without mercy, & they had a wonderful lunch on the beach, which Catherine took care of, since her super seal boyfriend took care of lunch, He loved everything, that she made, Steve served them "dessert", & they were having so fun enjoying it. When they were tired & spent, They slept on the beach, til they were tanned enough, & able to move into the house.

 

Later they got ready for the club, where they want to go dancing, They were on fire, & everyone could not help, but watch them on the floor, They were burning it up, & teasing each other mercilessly, They came through Steve's door, & weren't letting up on the other, & they stripped out of their clothes, Catherine knew that Steve was hers, This time, she had him up against a wall, & used her torturous skils on him. He returned the favor, by saying, "Move in with me", She was shocked & said with happiness in her eyes, & voice, "Yes", He just grinned & carried her upstairs to paradise.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
